


Sick

by marauders



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders/pseuds/marauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble just because.

Hyukjae was just about to brush his teeth when he heard a yell from Kyuhyun’s room, “Hyuuuung….” Hyukjae put away his toothbrush in a hurry and runs to his dongsaeng room.

“What’s wrong?” He said in a distress voice.

“My head aches, my stomach aches, my…why are you naked?”

Hyukjae raises his eyebrows, “You screams so loud and now you are judging me why am I naked? I am naked because of you.”

Kyuhyun gives a slight smirk, “That could be a good story you know? That you are naked for me.” His face though, still too pale for Hyukjae. His forehead creased slightly, “Since when are you feeling sick? Why aren’t you telling me?”

“You were with Hae hyung last night,” Kyuhyun pouts, “I don’t want to disturb you two.”

“I..” Hyukjae starts…

“Hyung, can you put towel first or better yet, wear decent clothes, my eyes hurt.” His smarty-mouth still there, so the headache must be not as bad as he thought, Hyukjae feels a little bit better.

“Stay there, I won’t be long.” Hyukjae said and goes out from Kyuhyun’s room.

“Of course I will be here, I am sick,” muttered Kyuhyun.

“And it just a saying, I know you won’t move anyway…” yelled Hyukjae from his room.

Ten minutes later Hyukjae is already back on Kyuhyun room with a glass of water and paracetamol, “Here, take this,” he said to the whiny patient who is currently playing some random game on his phone. “Put off that phone for god sake, you said you are sick.”

“I’m bored. You took so long.”

Hyukjae only can cringe at this, at this rate, the headache will be coming to him too.

“Cho Kyuhyun, put your phone down and take this medicine now!”

“Fine, fine, Jeez you such a …..hyuuuuuung….”

“What now?”

“I need to eat something before take the medicine. I want that chicken porridge that Wookie made for me before.” The whiny brat said without even hesitating a bit.

“Ryeowook is not here…”

“You can ask him.”

“Fine.”

20 minutes later, a frustrated Hyukjae comes back with instant porridge, “Ryeowook didn’t reply me. And the other hyungs are useless anyway except for the fact they were interrogating me on how is your condition. Not to add the fact that Donghae wants to come and help me take care of you which I of course said no.”

The so-called-phone is already on Kyuhyun’s hand although his face gets a little bit paler from before from Hyukjae’s professional diagnosis. “Why don’t you want Hae Hyung here?”

“Because he will just make me go crazy.” Hyukjae said, ‘And because I want to take care of you myself.’ He added on his thought.

“I’ll take this, thank you.” Hyukjae grabs the phone from his maknae’s hands not without any restraint and yelled of ‘I haven’t saved the game…’

“Now, eat this porridge, take the medicine, and sleep.”

Surprisingly Kyuhyun does as his orders, maybe the kid’s headache really get worse. After finished his breakfast and taken his medicine, Hyukjae took the bowl and the glass from Kyuhyun’s, “I’ll put this on the sink. You go to sleep.”

“Hyung….”

“Yes?”

“Be back here okay?”

“I will, maknae, don’t worry.”

“Thank you hyung, “murmurs Kyuhyun already half-asleep.


End file.
